


Bad Intentions

by tvdplusriverdale



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvdplusriverdale/pseuds/tvdplusriverdale
Summary: 94. "Wanna try that again sweetheart?"97. "You drive me crazy!"98."Don't come near me or I swear I'll kill you."***Song: do re mi - Blackbear/ 4 AM - Paris Lain





	Bad Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> 94\. "Wanna try that again sweetheart?"
> 
> 97\. "You drive me crazy!"
> 
> 98."Don't come near me or I swear I'll kill you."
> 
> ***
> 
> Song: do re mi - Blackbear/ 4 AM - Paris Lain

"Don't come near me or I swear I'll kill you." I say as I raise a kitchen knife out towards Kol, my spine pressed into the rough edge of my kitchen counter.

"That knife can't kill me and you know it." He leaned his head to the side like a confused puppy. "Plus you wouldn't hurt a fly."

"You're right, I wouldn't hurt a fly, because the fly didn't kill anybody." As he takes a step closer to the island separating us, I throw the knife at his head, which he easily dodges, letting the handle hit the wall behind him, and clatter to the floor.

"So you'd kill me instead?" He questioned, leaning on the counter.

"An eye for an eye, right?"

"But I haven't harmed a single hair on that pretty little head of yours."

"You bit into that poor girls neck, did you not?" I pull open a draw next to me without even looking. "How's she gonna get 'an eye for an eye' now that she's dead."

"She's not Y/N-"

"That's right because you-"

"Yeah, I did kill her, but do you know why?" He inquired, moving around the island as he did, I grab a fork. "Because the witch threatened your life."

"And if I threatened your life, would you kill me too?" By now we were chest to chest, our breaths mingling into each other, and the tension: you could cut it with a knife.

"You already have hun," he brushed a piece of my hair to the side. "But to answer your question, no I wouldn't."

Without even thinking, I'm letting out a shriek, and I'm moving to stab the fork into his chest. The fork is an inch from his chest when his hand wraps around my wrist and moves it away.

"Wanna try that again sweetheart?" His voice was low, taunting me as his body pinned me against the counter.

"Maybe," and the hostile tension turned sexual, we were both looking back and forth between each other's eyes and lips, then I drop the fork and let it clatter to the ground. "God, you drive me crazy."

And I kiss him.

Everything escalated from there. Clothes and broken glass littered the floor as Kol put my body up on the counter, ripping my clothes off as I did the same to his.

I pushed him away once I came to my senses, my shirt in tatters and bra showing. My chest was rising up and down in heavy pants.

"Y/N, what's wrong?" Kol asked, moving to touch my hand, but I move away.

"I can't," I stopped myself and covered my chest. "Please leave Kol, I can't do this, not now."

He sighed and moved away from me. "Okay, but just know that I would never hurt you Y/N." I heard and felt his presence leave the room then the front door eventually shut, my eyes stayed glued to my lap even then.

Then I slowly bring my knees up to my chest, my arms wrapping around them to secure them in place, and my eyes stay downcast.

A person died because of me.

***


End file.
